To Walk This Weathered Maze
by M14Mouse
Summary: Azdadellia just wants to be alone. But the memories follow her around like a hound on her heels. That why she ran…ran…ran…Pity that her sister make sure she isn't alone.


To Walk This Weathered Maze

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Azdadellia just wants to be alone. But the memories follow her around like a hound on her heels. That why she ran…ran…ran…Pity that her sister make sure she isn't alone.

Disclaimer: Don't own them…not one bit.

Turn once…then turn again…The last time, she just ran right through the maze. She didn't take her time like now.

Last time, she was here…she was processed by the evil witch. This time, she was free. That thought hasn't brought her any comfort. It only made her feel hollow.

Turn left…then you turn right. She ran her fingers through the leaves and small branches. She didn't care about the small bits of pain shooting through her fingers. She just wanted the hollowness to go away. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember a memory…a thought…anything that wasn't tainted by the witch.

_She picked a small twig from the man's hair. How boring…he rambled on and on how he will never tell her where the resistance is. _

"_Blah…Blah…Blah…Same old…Same old. Take him away…Let the Longcoats have some fun…if not…there is always the viewer," She said. _

_She watched as the Longcoats dragged the man away. _

_She broke the twig in between her fingers. _

_In the end, she always got what she wanted. _

Her throat tightened up as she tried to shake off the memory. The grass and rock rubbed and poked into her feet. The pain was always present. She welcomed it. She should have been stronger. This was all her fault. She felt her feet slip from under her. She tumbled to the ground. She felt the dirt pressed against her palms and face. She wiped the tears and dirt from her face. She forced herself to look up.

_She tilted her head and frowned. _

_Her "mother" still hasn't given her what she wanted. Her hands run along the globe. Maybe, she was being too nice. Maybe, she raises the stakes._

_Rain was too easy. _

_Maybe, she should flood it. _

_She should have a raging storm beating her down will loosing her tongue. _

_Or heat from the most desolate wasteland. _

_She always heard that sunburns were painful. _

_Maybe, she should send down a blizzard from the coldest mountains. _

_Snow will be a nice touch. _

_She knew that her mother hated the cold. _

She wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. She wanted to bang her head against the ground to make the memories go away. She wanted to dig her eyes out of her skull. Anything for the memories to go away….

"_You see my dear…you can't hide from me," She said as she ran her hand along the woman's face._

"_I don't scare me, bitch," The woman said angrily. The woman's eyes burn with hatred _

_She smiled softly. She loved anger. It always made her feel so warm and fuzzy inside. _

"_Of course, dear. You really should be," She said as she forced the woman's mouth open and took her soul. _

_Hmm...yummy…_

She coughed as she was trying to get rid of the souls. She felt her lungs burn and her stomach twist into knots. She wanted it out and gone. She wanted them out and gone.

_She held the blade in her hand. She pressed against the man's throat._

_Just a simple little blood spell._

_It shouldn't take that much blood. _

_Opps…She pressed to hard. _

_It is a pity that he made so much mess on her dress._

"_Az…"_

"Az!"

Her body jerked at her name. Her eyes darted upward toward the voice. She felt something warm wrapped around her. It felt like a blanket. The warmth started to form a cocoon around her. She sighed as her heart slow in pace. It took her a few minutes to calm down. She looked at the person who was calling her name.

"DG?"

She blinked for a moment and stared her sister. What was she doing here?

"Are you okay?" DG said as she made a fuss over her in the blanket. She kept pressing them around her if she was going to catch a cold. It was kind of nice.

"What are you doing here? It is late."

"I saw you running and looked scared. I wanted to see what was wrong."

She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to upset her sister.

"I am fine now."

DG snorted.

"You weren't before. Don't lie to me, sis. You have been doing that for everyone else."

She opened her mouth for a moment then shut it. She didn't know how to response. Guilt. It was all about guilt….endless cycle of guilt. It ate her like a poison. Sometimes, she wished that it would eat her away.

"But you don't have to do it for me because I get it."

"DG…."

"You feel guilty when you shouldn't. It wasn't your fault…it was mine."

"It wasn't your fault. You were a child," She said softly. She felt her sister curl around her.

"Oh, it was. I had the luxury of having it erased until now. And being a child at time, doesn't stop me from feeling guilty about what you went through. You were in your cage for so long. I know that you have nightmares."

Her throat tightened up. She thought that she did a better job of covering those up.

"But you aren't alone anymore."

"I know…"

"And you can talk to me about stuff. You don't have to feel guilty about it because I want to know."

"You don't."

"I do."

She heard the thread of steel in her sister's voice. She had no doubt that DG would drag it out of her if she wished. She hasn't changed much from the little girl she remembered.

She sighed.

"Beside…I want to know my big sister again. Is that too much to ask?"

For a moment, she couldn't speak. She couldn't form the words.

"Only if I get to do the same."

"Good…because we have so much catching up to do."

She laughed softly. Her sister smiled like that she won a prize.

"I supposed you can start by explaining about this Kansas place that you were from? Was it as queer as the viewer showed?"

Her sister laughed.

"Would you believe that I thought that it was boring…?"

She smiled softly as she listened to her sister's voice. She still felt the edge of guilt on the border of her conscience but her sister's rambling voice made it go away for a time.

For now…that was enough.

End

A/N: I had this fic sitting on my hard drive for years. My bestie poked me into finish it. So…yay! ^_^ So, read and review if you wish.


End file.
